This invention relates generally to antireflective coating compositions and to methods for depositing such compositions onto articles, especially transparent articles.
Antireflection coatings on transparent articles reduce the reflectance of visible light from the articles and enhance the transmission of such light into, or through, the articles. When the articles are used as cover plates for display instruments, these coatings enhance the brightness, contrast, and readability of the displayed information, for a variety of lighting conditions. Optical articles such as ophthalmic lenses frequently are coated with antireflective coatings to decrease the level of reflected light and thereby increase visibility and minimize eye fatigue.
Although various antireflection coatings have been generally effective in providing reduced reflectivity over the visible spectrum, the coatings are not considered to have been entirely satisfactory for use in many applications. For example, some of the coatings are highly susceptible to mechanical damage from abrasion and exhibit poor adhesion to the underlying substrate. Moreover, some of the processes used for depositing such coatings, including electron beam deposition, reactive plasma sputtering, and ion-assisted deposition, are relatively expensive to implement.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there is a need for improved antireflection coating compositions and for an improved process for depositing such coating compositions onto articles, especially transparent articles, in a variety of sizes and configurations, with reduced expense and with reduced susceptibility to mechanical damage. The present invention fulfills this need and provides further related advantages.